La Magie de Noël
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Quatre ans après la guerre, en cette période de Noël, Harry reçoit une lettre qui l'amène à repenser à son enfance, à de sombres souvenirs, et à des personnes qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir un jour.


**Note d'auteur : Cet OS est ma participation au concours "Entre frères et sœurs" organisé en 2014 par Ielenna sur HPF. Nous devions pour ce concours écrire un texte mettant en scène la relation d'un personnage avec son frère/sa sœur. Les liens n'étaient pas forcés d'être biologiques, ce pouvait être des personnages ayant grandi ensemble, c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi le duo Harry/Dudley.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

D'un élégant coup de baguette, Ginny fit voler la dernière guirlande jusqu'au sapin, autour duquel elle s'enroula avec grâce.

— Parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis sûre que nous avons le plus beau de la famille !

— George est bien capable d'en faire un qui se transforme en feu d'artifice le soir de Noël, répliqua Harry en rangeant les boîtes de décorations dans le placard.

— Peut-être, mais cette année c'est chez nous que la famille se réunit, alors si sa maison explose en son absence, qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre !

Harry éclata de rire tandis qu'elle sortait de la pièce en lui envoyant un baiser imaginaire. Il admira le chef d'œuvre qu'ils avaient passé deux heures à accomplir, et qui brillait de mille feux au milieu du salon. Quelques flocons tombaient dehors, mais la neige ne tenait pas au sol, il ne faisait pas encore assez froid.

Alors qu'il allait préparer le thé à la cuisine, un bruit l'interpella. On aurait dit que quelqu'un toquait à la fenêtre. C'était un son plus que familier pour lui, ils recevaient du courrier quasiment tous les jours, mais rarement à cinq heures du soir… Il ouvrit la fenêtre, frissonnant quand le vent hivernal s'engouffra dans la pièce avec le hibou.

Lorsqu'il tendit la patte à laquelle était accrochée la lettre, un premier détail intrigua Harry : il y avait un timbre sur l'enveloppe. Les sorciers n'en mettaient jamais, le système postal ne fonctionnait pas de cette façon. Il n'y avait qu'une explication à ce mystère : l'expéditeur était un Moldu.

Harry détacha la lettre, essaya de reconnaître l'écriture sur l'enveloppe, sans succès. Il alla chercher un peu de Miamhibou dans la cuisine, examinant l'enveloppe sans se décider à l'ouvrir. Il n'avait quasiment aucun contact avec le monde moldu, la seule personne qui aurait pu lui envoyer ses vœux de Noël, c'était Arabella Figg, et elle savait que les timbres étaient inutiles.

— Je me suis décidée à faire le thé, puisque tu avais l'air si peu motivé ! marmonna Ginny. Oh, on a reçu du courrier ?

— Une lettre, elle m'est destinée, répondit Harry d'un ton absent. On a encore du Miamhibou ?

Elle lui tendit la boîte qu'il emporta sans cesser d'observer l'enveloppe, manquant percuter le porte-manteau dans l'entrée. Une fois le hibou rassasié, il le fit ressortir par la fenêtre et s'assit sur le canapé, sans se décider à ouvrir la lettre. Ginny le rejoignit avec deux tasses de thé qu'elle faisait flotter devant elle. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

— Un timbre ? dit-elle. La dernière fois que j'en ai vus, c'était quand mes parents t'avaient envoyé un paquet et en avaient collé partout pour être sûrs qu'il arrive bien à destination !

Harry eut un petit rire à ce souvenir.

— Comment a-t-elle pu arriver portée par un hibou, si elle a été envoyée par la poste moldue ?

— Il y a quelques sorciers dans le personnel de la poste, lui expliqua Ginny, ils se chargent de récupérer le courrier posté à l'attention de sorciers et de l'envoyer par hibou. Tu ne comptes pas l'ouvrir ?

— Si, si, marmonna-t-il. Si, si. Je me demande juste qui a pu me l'envoyer.

Ginny éclata de rire.

— Tu sais Harry, parfois je me demande comment tu es parvenu à trouver les Horcruxes, les détruire et vaincre Voldemort, avec une logique aussi inexistante !

Après quatre ans de relation, le son du rire de Ginny était toujours un des plus doux à ses oreilles. Il lui sourit et se décida enfin à couper l'enveloppe d'un coup de baguette. Ginny se pencha par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il sortait la carte qu'elle contenait. C'était une carte de Noël, tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, à la différence que le dessin était figé, contrairement aux cartes sorcières. C'était un simple sapin de Noël, avec quelques paillettes sur les guirlandes et les boules, et « Joyeux Noël » écrit en lettres vertes au-dessus.

— Ce n'est pas vilain, mais ça ne vaut pas les cartes de Luna parfumées à la Ravegourde, commenta Ginny.

Harry l'ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la signature, abasourdi.

— Dudley ?! s'étrangla-t-il.

— Dudley ? répéta Ginny. Ton cousin ? Celui qui n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis la fin de la guerre ?

— Il semblerait oui…

Et Harry se mit à lire ce que son cousin avait écrit.

 _Harry,_

 _Ca fait quelques temps que je pense à t'écrire, et je me suis dit que t'envoyer une carte de Noël était une bonne occasion. Comme on a dû te le dire, les gens du Ministère ont bien fait leur travail car nous n'avons eu aucun problème pendant votre guerre. On n'avait aucune nouvelle de toi, ou quelques informations de temps en temps, suffisamment pour qu'on sache que tu étais encore vivant. On a su que tu avais vaincu le Lord des Ténèbres, je ne me souviens plus de son nom, et après tout ça, on nous a ramenés à Privet Drive en nous disant qu'on n'avait plus rien à craindre._

 _Ça fait deux ans que j'ai quitté la maison, pour mes études, je me suis installé à Londres, près de Trafalgar Square, ça change beaucoup._

 _On n'a jamais été en bons termes tous les deux, mais j'ai pensé qu'après tant d'années, on pouvait reprendre contact, par écrit au moins. Même si on se serait sans doute mieux portés l'un sans l'autre, on a grandi ensemble, et ce n'est pas rien._

 _Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël,_

 _Dudley_

Harry demeura silencieux, fixant la signature, encore trop stupéfait pour réagir. Plusieurs années auparavant, il n'aurait vu aucun problème à rester éternellement sans nouvelle des Dursley qui lui avaient ruiné son enfance. Même en pensant que c'était en vivant chez eux qu'il avait pu rester vivant jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans, il ne pouvait pas leur pardonner de lui avoir toujours fait sentir qu'il était comme un nuisible dans la maison. Et finalement, lorsqu'à la fin de la guerre Dedalus Diggle s'était contenté de l'informer que son oncle, sa tante et son cousin étaient retournés sans encombre chez eux, il avait accueilli la nouvelle avec certes du soulagement, mais beaucoup d'indifférence.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Ginny en lui caressant le dos. Pas de mauvaise nouvelle au moins ?

Harry eut un sourire amer en songeant que la pire nouvelle qu'il pourrait recevoir venant des Dursley, ce serait leur emménagement chez lui pour une durée indéterminée.

— Non, pas de mauvaise nouvelle, il me donne simplement quelques nouvelles. Il vit à Londres, maintenant.

— Tu vas aller le voir ?

— Non ! s'exclama Harry. Ce n'est pas… une invitation, juste des nouvelles. Tu sais ce qu'il me dit à la fin ? « Même si on se serait sans doute mieux portés l'un sans l'autre, on a grandi ensemble, et ce n'est pas rien. » « _Même si on se serait sans doute mieux portés l'un sans l'autre_ » ? Ça c'est bien Dudley tiens…

— La fin de la phrase n'est pas anodine, quand même.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche. C'est lui qui se serait bien mieux porté sans son cousin, l'inverse n'avait pas lieu d'être. Dudley n'avait pas grandi dans un placard à balai, il avait été pourri-gâté par ses parents, il n'avait jamais eu le sentiment de n'être pas désiré sous leur toit.

— Je trouve que c'est un beau geste de sa part, tenta Ginny. Il a raison, vous avez grandi ensemble, il a peut-être envie de faire table rase du passé, tu ne penses pas ?

— Peut-être, mais il est bien le seul, trancha Harry catégoriquement.

— Harry, tu as accordé une seconde chance à Drago Malefoy je te signale, et il joue dans la même catégorie de fléau pourrisseur d'enfance…

Harry eut un petit sourire à cette appellation, qu'il trouvait plutôt juste.

— C'est beaucoup dire, « deuxième chance ». J'accepte qu'on ait des relations cordiales, à savoir qu'on ne se lance pas de maléfice de Chauve-Furie au visage à chaque fois qu'on se croise.

— De toute façon, les miens sont les meilleurs, Slughorn et George sont unanimes ! dit-elle avec un petit air supérieur. Oh, allez Harry, il a fait un effort de son côté, tu peux bien en faire autant non ?

— Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit le jour où ils sont partis avec Diggle et Hestia Jones ? « Je ne pense pas que tu prennes inutilement de la place ». Ca l'aurait tué de simplement s'excuser pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir pendant dix-sept ans, et de me remercier de les aider à fuir ?

Ginny se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé avec un soupir exaspéré.

— On a déjà eu cette discussion plusieurs fois, tu sais ce que j'en pense, gronda-t-elle. Malefoy ne t'a jamais remercié à proprement parler pour l'avoir sauvé dans la Salle sur Demande, il ne t'a même jamais fait part d'une quelconque gratitude. Et ton cousin fait l'effort de te dire quelque chose qui a dû beaucoup lui coûter, qu'il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas comprendre comme des excuses, mais il n'aurait même pas droit à un peu de considération ?

— Tu n'as jamais rencontré Dudley, Ginny. Tu n'as même jamais vu mon oncle et ma tante, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu.

Elle eut un rire moqueur.

— Vu que le nombre de fois où tu me l'as raconté et t'en es plaint, excuse-moi mais si, j'arrive à me faire une petite idée, le railla-t-elle. Ils sont ta seule famille, Harry. Ce n'est pas rien.

— Non, j'ai une famille maintenant, et ce ne sont pas les Dursley.

— Bah, Weasley, Dursley, ça se ressemble, dit-elle en riant.

— Ne dis plus jamais ça ! s'exclama Harry non sans un sourire. Je ne peux même pas imaginer vous comparer à eux…

Ginny rit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

— Allez Harry… dit-elle. Noël ce n'est pas seulement décorer le sapin et manger les sablés de Maman – même s'ils sont délicieux, je te l'accorde. Une simple carte, rien que pour lui montrer que tu n'es pas totalement dépourvu de cœur.

— J'ai un cœur ! s'indigna Harry.

— Bof… Tu avais dix-sept ans, Voldemort soixante-dix, t'es surtout un voyou qui tabasse les petits vieux ! Tu leur voles leurs affaires, tu les détruis, et ensuite tu leur mets la tête au carré, j'appelle pas ça avoir un cœur…

Harry éclata de rire. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il aimait chez Ginny, c'était son franc-parler et le fait que quatre ans après la bataille, elle ait cessé de prendre des gants avec lui en évoquant Voldemort, comme le faisaient encore la majorité des gens qu'il côtoyait.

— Tu as gagné, dit-il en l'embrassant dans les cheveux, je vais lui écrire.

— Je ne t'aurais pas donné le choix de toute façon, répondit Ginny en se levant, soit tu lui écrivais, soit tu allais dormir avec Percy au grenier à Noël !

Harry fit une épouvantable grimace et Ginny sortit du salon en riant. Il relut la carte de Dudley, songeur. Il avait du mal à se rendre compte qu'il avait quitté quatre ans auparavant les gens qui l'avaient élevé, ce cousin qui avait partagé sa vie comme l'aurait fait un frère, et qu'il n'en avait éprouvé aucune tristesse. Peut-être était-ce une erreur de choisir un jour d'ignorer définitivement les gens de sa famille ? Dumbledore le lui avait suffisamment répété, les Dursley étaient sa famille. Mais dans famille, il y a amour, il y a chaleur, il y a soutien et il y a ensemble. Du moins était-ce comme ça que Harry avait toujours imaginé sa famille, et c'était ce qu'il trouvait chez les Weasley. Les Dursley ne lui avaient jamais rien offert de tout cela. Ils lui avaient offert une protection, mais à leur insu – sauf celui de Pétunia, qui ne l'en avait pas plus aimé pour autant.

Pourtant il savait qu'il était de mauvaise foi lorsqu'il disait que son cousin aurait pu faire l'effort de le remercier, de s'excuser. Il l'avait fait… à sa manière. Harry s'en voulait toujours un peu de la façon dont il s'était moqué de lui après qu'il lui eut dit cela. Il avait senti que Dudley s'inquiétait un peu pour lui, en voyant qu'il ne venait pas avec eux. Mais il avait sur le moment refusé d'imaginer que son cousin puisse éprouver pour lui autre chose que de la haine et du mépris. Il était surtout tellement en colère contre cette famille qu'il pensait Dudley bien trop bête pour être capable d'éprouver de l'affection pour qui que ce soit. Se serait-il trompé ?

Quelque chose avait changé dans leurs relations, depuis l'attaque des Détraqueurs à Little Whinging. Harry avait toujours essayé de ne pas y penser, se convainquant que la rupture de tout contact entre eux était la meilleure chose à faire. Pétunia et Vernon avaient toujours été égaux à eux-mêmes, mais Dudley avait visiblement été changé par l'évènement. Harry se demandait toujours ce que les Détraqueurs avaient pu lui rappeler comme horribles souvenirs, étant donné qu'il n'avait manqué de rien, qu'il avait toujours eu des amis et que ses parents l'avaient traité en demi-dieu toute sa vie. Harry ne se voyait pas lui demander cela un jour, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Dudley avait éprouvé de la tristesse dans sa vie, ou s'était rendu compte de quelque chose lors de l'attaque, et Harry ne saurait jamais quoi.

Il se souvint de cette tasse de thé posée devant la porte de sa chambre, l'été qui avait suivi la mort de Dumbledore. Il l'avait tout d'abord prise pour un piège de Dudley, qui espérait qu'il se blesserait en marchant dessus, mais son cousin était bien plus inventif lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui pourrir l'existence. Il était aujourd'hui convaincu qu'il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention derrière ce geste, que c'était une autre manière pour Dudley de lui montrer qu'il ne le haïssait pas, mais en restant incapable de le lui dire en face. La tasse pouvait être de la part de Pétunia ou de Vernon, mais Harry était persuadé qu'elle venait de Dudley.

En tournant et retournant la carte entre ses mains, Harry se demandait si un quelconque lien l'unissait à Dudley, en dépit de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Le fait qu'il arrive à comprendre, à savoir des choses sur son cousin, lorsqu'il mettait de côté sa mauvaise foi et sa rancœur, était-ce la preuve qu'avoir grandi ensemble avait construit entre eux une relation fraternelle, bien que grandement teintée de haine et de mauvaise entente ?

Harry n'avait pas de frère, pas de sœur. En aurait-il eu si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé ? Il se le demandait parfois. Il s'imaginait âgé de quatre ou cinq ans, tenant un nouveau-né dans ses bras, assis sur les genoux de son père ou de sa mère. Le bébé aurait eu les cheveux noirs, ou auburn. Les yeux verts ou noisette. Peu importe son apparence, il aurait eu un lien avec lui, un lien aussi fort que celui qui unissait Ginny à ses frères. Il savait que toutes les fratries ne fonctionnaient pas, l'exemple des Dumbledore était suffisamment parlant, ou tout simplement celui des Evans. Harry repensa aux derniers mots que sa tante lui avait adressés, avant de partir avec Diggle et Jones. « Tu n'as pas seulement perdu une mère cette nuit-là, à Godric's Hollow, tu sais. J'ai perdu une sœur. »

Malgré leurs différends, malgré ce qui les séparait, un lien les avait unies toute leur vie – ou du moins celle de Lily. Le sang ne pouvait pas tout faire, il existait une connexion entre les gens qui grandissaient ensemble, Harry en était persuadé. Même si Dudley n'avait eu aucun lien de parenté avec lui, Harry savait qu'il y aurait eu quelque chose de spécial entre eux. Certainement pas aussi fort que dans la fratrie Weasley, peut-être même qu'ils n'en auraient jamais pris conscience et auraient continué à se considérer comme étrangers l'un à l'autre. On ne choisissait pas sa famille, mais qu'on le veuille ou non, des liens se tissaient entre ceux qui grandissaient ensemble.

Alors Harry fit apparaître une plume d'un coup de baguette, ainsi qu'un flacon d'encre bleue et une feuille de parchemin, et il se mit à écrire à son cousin, ayant peine à croire qu'il adressait des mots cordiaux à Dudley, et lui souhaitait un joyeux Noël. Harry n'escomptait pas qu'ils entretiennent de bonnes relations par la suite, mais il éprouvait un étrange sentiment en pensant qu'il reprenait contact avec la seule famille qu'il ait jamais eue. Et bien qu'il n'éprouverait jamais pour Dudley le quart de l'affection qu'il avait pour les Weasley, un petit sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il signait la lettre, la première qu'il adressait à son cousin.

Il fit même l'effort de se rendre au bureau de poste le plus proche afin qu'il la reçoive de la façon la plus « normale » possible – bien que le cachet de cire qui fermait l'enveloppe attirerait le regard de n'importe quel postier moldu. Sur le chemin du retour, la neige se mit à tomber plus dru, et Harry savoura le silence feutré dans lequel elle plongeait la campagne anglaise. Les décorations sur les maisons scintillaient derrière le rideau blanc, et à la pensée qu'il venait d'accepter la seconde chance que Dudley leur offrait à tous les deux, Harry se dit que l'expression « la magie de Noël » prenait enfin un sens.

* * *

 **Note de fin : J'ai hésité à écrire une seconde partie où Harry irait voir Dudley à Londres, sur le wiki il est marqué qu'ils se sont vus quelques fois et restaient assis en silence en regardant leurs enfants jouer, m'enfin pour une fois que la conclusion de mon texte me plaisait à peu près, je me suis dit que je n'allais pas tout gâcher ! La partie où Pétunia dit à Harry qu'elle a perdu une sœur est une scène coupée des films que j'ai trouvée géniale et qui fait partie de ces ajouts à la saga que j'aime beaucoup, comme le "Mudblood" gravé dans le bras d'Hermione par Bellatrix.**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
